Run Down Race Car
.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Out of the Box |next = Tea Party Tantrum}}"Run Down Race Car" is the second segment of the second episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 23, 2012. Summary Ricardo Racecar loses his energy during a race. Then, Doc and the gang need to recharge it. Recap Doc and Donny are playing with racecars in their backyard. Donny brings out Ricardo, his favorite toy racecar. As he's playing with the toy, Ricardo begins to move slower and slower until he doesn't move at all. He ultimately ends up losing his very first race. Donny is really upset and since he was up very late racing his cars his dad has him go take a nap so he'll be recharged when Luca comes over. While Donny takes his nap, Doc gives Ricardo a checkup. Once Doc checks the toy out, she realizes that Ricardo is run down because Donny was playing with him all night. All Ricardo needs is his batteries recharged. As soon as he's finished recharging Ricardo is once again going fast and at top speed. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Ian Gomez as Ricardo Racecar *James Buddy Handleson as Luca Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Get Your Sleep On Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Donny: Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to watch the world famous Ricardo Racecar win another race. :Doc: Donny, we haven't even started. How do you know Ricardo is going to win? :Donny: Because he is the best racecar ever. And he always wins. I raced him at least a bajillion times last night, and he never lost, ever! :Stuffy: You're the greatest racecar there is. :Ricardo: Heh heh. This is true. I am. So why am I being carried? :Doc: Ricardo, you haven't been going as fast as usual. I'm worried something might be wrong with you. :Ricardo: Doc, I only go one speed--the fastest. :Lambie: But what about the race? :Ricardo: So I lost a race. It was obviously a mistake. Put me down and I'll show you that I still have plenty of zip. :Doc: Great. And I can observe what's happening to you. :Doc: (to Ricardo) Whatever's wrong with you, it seems to be getting worse. :Stuffy: Ricardo, Ricardo, he's our man. He can drive circles round the fastest lamb! :Lambie: (Whispering to Stuffy) No, he can't. :Stuffy (to Hallie): Ricardo Racecar--the fastest race car there is. :Hallie (to Ricardo): Well, good for you, sugar. :Lambie: Ohh. But Donny's friend Luca is coming over for a championship race today. :Ricardo: And I will not be able to race unless Doc can help me. :Hallie: Oh, my stars and gators! What are you gonna do, Doc? :Doc: What we always do, Hallie. We're going to diagnose what's wrong with Ricardo, and then we're gonna make it better. Trivia *'Diagnosis': No-Vroom-Vroom-atosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Ricardo Racecar *'Moral': It's important to get a good night's rest to recharge your body. *This is the second episode Chilly is absent from. *Stuffy is revealed to be a huge fan of Ricardo Racecar in this episode. *This episode reveals that Stuffy knows how to whistle. *This episode reveals that Lambie knows how to do cartwheels. Gallery * Run Down Race Car/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Ricardo Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear